The Travels Of Alfred F Jones
by JoanAngelo
Summary: It was the year 1820. Alfred was at the ripe age of twenty and ready to follow his dreams, to follow in the footsteps of Marco Polo and explore China.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred swiped the back of his hand against his forehead. His ship had just arrived at the port of, Quanzhou, China. With just a smile and _The Travels Of Marco Polo_ he slowly walked off the boat staring in awe at the new land around him. There where merchants selling spices of all sorts some selling pearls and ivory, men of different races were talking amongst themselves as they haggled for a good price. This was the first time Alfred had ever set foot on land out of America, he hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

He set off deciding the best course of action was to find a place to sleep that night, after trying to ask some natives to almost no success Alfred stumbled upon an inn. He walked in and decided to give his best at trying to ask for a room, he was pleasantly surprised when the man across the counter spoke english, trying to gesture and speak broken chinese seemed to have failed him so far.

Soon, Alfred had a room, it contained a small bed and a desk in the corner it was the best he could do at the moment. He flopped down on the bed and pulled out a map, he was going to need to be in, Ningde in two days. He needed to devise the shortest route he could take. He decided to go back downstairs and ask the man at the counter for some help after all he was a native and he seemed knowledgable and well travelled enough to speak more than one language.

Alfred learned the man's name was Yao, his family lived down in Shantou near Hong Kong. Luckily enough for Alfred the man had happened to travel a decent amount in his life time and was able to help him find the shortest route where he could possible be picked up by a rickshaw. Alfred thanked the man for his help and gave him a tip before giving him a nod and turning back to his room.

Alfred was about to follow in the steps of his hero, Marco Polo. He had read stories of the man when he was younger and his father had saved up his money to buy him a copy of the book that was now resting on the desk. He decided to skim through it again for probably the thousandth time in his life. He quicky grew obsessed with the book when he was younger and by the time he hit eighteen he was planning a trip of his own to follow in the mans footsteps, much to his parents dismay. They were sure he would never survive the trip, when he left his mother hugged him so tight it was almost as if she was scared to let go. When she did however with watery eyes his father gave him a hug himself maybe letting out a tear or two before they finally said their goodbyes, they were as prepared as they could be expecting their son to never return.

He noticed the sun was setting and he should hit the hay, he had an early morning tomorrow. He folded up his map and put it inside the book which he layed on his desk before he took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He dreamt of adventure, of riding elephants and having swords fights, maybe even saving a damsel in distress.

* * *

I know its a short chapter haha but I hope you enjoyed

The rights to Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Alfred awoke with a yawn and a stretch of his arms. He cleaned himself up a bit before he collected his items and left the small inn with a smile and a thank you to, Yao.

He spent the day walking and occasionally picking up rides from strangers. By the evening he had arrived at the outskirts of, Putian. He found himself in a homey diner planning out his next day, he covered such a small amount of land today he wasn't sure he could make it to his next destination as quick as he was hoping. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, so far this trip wasn't exactly as wonderful as he thought it would be.

He was alone in a foreign country with no friends or family, surrounded by people who viewed him as a strange foreigner. 'Maybe I should just look at the bright side, after all it is only my second day here surely adventure is out there.' He thought. He went pack to his map trying to figure it all out when a lady came by standing at his table gently tapping him on the shoulder. Alfred looked up from his work and gave the girl a questioning look before she said "Excuse me sir, I was wondering where you are from." She seemed nervous, Alfreds smile grew inviting her to sit down as he explained as much as he could, how he was from the states and how he wanted to explore China and more of the world. They sat there for a few hours laughing and smiling he even managed to learn about the girl, she had lived here in, Lingchuanzhen. She was an only daughter and was soon to join the courting scene. She was lively and pretty Alfred thought, the guy she would marry would surely be a lucky one.

Soon she had to return to her home and Alfred really needed to rest. He quickly found another inn, the man behind the ocunter wasn't as friendly as the previous one but it didn't phase him too much after all he wasnt going to be here for longer than one night

The next days travels brought rain and a bit of misery for the young traveler but he couldn't let it ruin his happiness. He managed to catch a ride the whole day and arrived after some time arrived at, Fuzhou.

He decided the next day would be a break from travels so he could explore the town. He spent the day trying new foods and flirting with young ladies although they were quite taken aback by the loud american. In the afternoon he found himself at the market looking at trinkets of many sorts before he spotted a silver pocket watch, it had a delicately engraved inscription on the outer ring that Alfred couldn't understand and in the center a symbol of some sort. Alfred was taken by it and immediately reached for accidentally placing his hand the same time as another stranger.

"Excuse me, but I do believe I found this first." Alfred turned his head toward the stranger noticing a thick british accent, another foreigner? The man had light blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a scowl that he was probably the cause of. He couldn't let some stranger take the item he had his heart set on, he gave out an obnoxious laugh before narrowing his eyes at the man. "Well ya see my hand was placed on it first, buddy, so I think it belongs to me." He gave a victorious grin as the man let out a growl glaring at him "I don't care if your bloody hand was on it first, its mine." The brit replied tugging it out of Alfreds hand. Alfred gasped and tried to reach for the pocket watch failing tremendously. The smaller man rushed to buy it from the man at the stand who just warily stared at both the men before taking mans money and giving him the watch in a bag. Alfred crossed his arms as the man gave him a smirk walking away with the watch.

After the man left Alfred scanned some more items but finding none that compared to the watch, he had to get it back. After a few hours and sulking and looking at items Alfred stopped to get some food where he spotted the man who took his watch. He decided maybe no was the best time for payback. He swaggered over to the mans table and sat down without asking staring at him. "Excuse me but it is quite rude to just sit down at someone else's table" He said in a bored tone knowing very well why Alfred was there "Well its very rude to take someones watch." Alfred replied crossing his arms on his chest. The other man let out a chuckle while he shook his head "You are absolutely mad aren't you? You actually hunted me down for the bloody item." He said while dangling the pocket watch from his fingers noticing Afreds eyes locked on it. He smirked coming up with an idea "You know I am sure I could give you this beautiful piece if you give me double what I payed for." Alfred gave him an incredulous look, double? It was already expensive as it is and Alfred didn't have a lot of money on his, the man noticed the sad look on him and sighed "Guess its mine then." He said before getting up and leaving. Alfred quickly got up and followed the man "My name is Alfred, whats yours?" He asked, curious as to know his enemies name "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." He replied giving the american a weary look. "Is there a reason you are following me?" Alfred shrugged head looking at the ground as he continued to follow the man "No reason." Arthur rolled his eyes before replying "Well please stop it I have things to do." He said before briskly walking off in the opposite direction of Alfred.

Alfred was now intrigued by the strange brit, he wondered what brought the man here. Maybe he could find out tomorrow, he decided to take another day off the next day to search for the brit hoping he hadn't decided to travel out of the town.

* * *

The rights to Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick breakfast Alfred was already out searching for the man. He couldn't help but feel the need to see him again something about him was so intruiging. All he could do was hope the man hadn't left yet.

After a few hours of searching Alfred found himself at the market again eyeing some trinkets. This was hopeless the man obviously had left, Alfred felt a tug in his heart. Their meeting had to mean something, right? Alfred continued to eye the goods in the stalls, maybe he could find something to cheer him up. His eye caught a little wood soldier, obviously the toy was not from here. Alfred continued to fiddle with the toy amused by it when a man bumped into him. "Hey watch where you're going." Alfred said angrily he had almost dropped the soldier. The man turned around to give him a snarky look when Alfred noticed it was Arthur.

"Oh, hey." He said suddenly unsure of what to say to the man he had been searching for. The man gave him a short "Hello." Before turning back around assuming that was the end of the conversation.

Alfred stood there looking at the man fiddling with his thumbs trying to think of something to say. He gave a hesititan laugh causing the man to look up at him giving him a questioning look.

Alfred smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "What brings ya here?"

"Oh uhm, I am writing a book." Arthur replied shifting his eyes. "Thats nice whats it about?" Arthur gave a small smile before beginning

Alfred soon found him walking along with Arthur down the roads listening to the man talk about his book. He couldn't help but be a little distracted by the way the mans hair caught in the wind and how his eyes lit up when he talked about it. Alfred learned the man was also headed for the same city as him, which obviously in Alfreds mind was a sign.

"I am heading there too!"' He said excitedly he hoped he could accompany the man "Oh really now?" Arthur said raising an eyebrow at the excited american. "Yeah maybe we could go together ya'know?" Arthur stopped to think about the invite causing Alfred to stop too. Had he made the wrong move? Maybe it was stupid for him to ask him that, if the man wanted to go with Alfred he would have asked. His thoughts were interrupted when the man nodded with a simple "Okay." Alfred couldn't help but jump up and smile excited to have made a friend in a place he felt so lonely in. "Alright! So I have this whole plan." He said while pulling a map out of his pocket as he went on explaining routes and such while Arthur stared at him like an idiot. "I have already scheduled a ride." He said crossing his arms, there was no way in hell he would spend a whole day walking, he was a gentleman after all and gentleman don't spend a whole day walking until their legs give out and they are sweaty. Alfred stopped and stared at the man dumbly before his smile soon lit up his face again as he nodded vigorously "Okay yeah we can do it your way then." Arthur gave a small smile victoriously. "Well then, we shall meet up at eight tomorrow." He said looking up at the taller man whose smile faltered "Isn't that a bit late? We could definitely make it to the next town if we leave before sunrise." Alfred really wanted to make it to the the next town before sundown tomorrow, he had already wasted two days here and was falling behind schedule. Arthur scoffed at that. Sunrise? He shook his head "No, we will leave at eight trust me we will make it." Hoping that was the end of it. Alfred just shrugged deciding not to push the subject anymore as to not cause a quarrel.

He put his hand out "Okay well I will see you tomorrow at eight, Arthur." He said with a wink. Arthur slowly took the mans hand and shook it before replying "Yes, see you tomorrow." Alfred withdrew his hand and gave the man a salute before turning to head back to his inn.

Arthur watched the mans retreating form as a small smile grew on his face, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He was already a bit fond of the loud american, and after all who wanted to travel alone? He noticed he was standing in that same place for at least ten minutes and gave a laugh. Was he really that distracted?

That night Arthur sat down at his desk drinking tea and going over notes in his little leather journal. His room was nicer than Alfreds, it had some decor and a king sized bed with a large desk and some chairs. He wrote down the days events of everything he saw and of Alfred. He noticed the clock strike eleven when he decided he should get some rest. He closed his notebook and changed to his night clothes before settling in bed, a bit squirmy in excitement for the next day.

By eight the next morning Arthur had already bathed and gotten dressed waiting for Alfred to arrive. He nervously skimmed the area around him, maybe Alfred had changed his mind? Arthur shook his head trying to rid himself of such a thought it would only upset him surely the loud american would come, he had after all offered it.

Soon he spotted a tall blonde man running through the crowd looking askew, he was relieved to see it was ran up to him out of breath and red cheeks his hair messy and his clothes sloppily put on. "Sorry I slept in a lil I hope I made it here on time." Arthur gave a tch noise "No need to worry chap, you are just on time." As he said it the carriage had arrived. Alfred looked stunned before he Arthur opened the door inviting Alfred in first. Alfred climbed in hesitantly looking around the carriage, it wasn't anything fancy. It had a cloth top and one bench for seating with green cushions adorned in it.

He sat down and Arthur followed after closing the door behind him. He told the man leading the carriage where they were headed and he leaned back closing his eyes enjoying the air on his face. Alfred kept glancing at him nervously, he tried to fix his attire as to look more presentable it was obvious Arthur was higher class than the small town texan he could help but feel self conscious next to such a man. He decided he should probably get some rest too do he could enjoy the city a bit when they arrived before they went to sleep. He set his glasses to the side and crossed his arms leaning back into the seat closing his eyes.

* * *

Alright so, I hope you guys are enjoying the story and thanks to the people who follow and favorited it really means a lot. If anyone has advice on how to improve it would be greatly welcomed as this is my first story really and I need some help haha.

The rights to Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
